


A Beautiful World

by aliciatengu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciatengu/pseuds/aliciatengu





	1. Chapter 1

Thor捧着故乡的墓土再见到那个男人的时候已经是百年之后了。

百年之后的世界其实和现在的没有什么不同，和过去的那些也意外得相似，世界不过就是个大型烤架，上面的原料总是不变的，而稍有不同的只是那些配料而已，并且有时候其实无关紧要。

吸血鬼并不喜欢人类，各种原因，但归根结底算是猎人对弱小猎物的轻视。

Thor抖了抖身上那件“借”来的黑色斗篷，抓挠了两下自己有些红肿的小臂，站在巷子深处看着远方大街上来往的路人们打了个喷嚏。但吸血鬼再怎么讨厌人类，他们原本也是其中的一部分，有些传说可以是杜撰的，可吸血鬼寻求人类的血液作为食物这点倒是真的，并且他们无法使用其他血液作为替代。

Thor尝试了各种方法让自己对人类的过敏反应好上那么点，但真的收效甚微。他比其他吸血鬼更讨厌人类，至少大多数吸血鬼对人类的厌恶只是心理上的，而他还要加一个生理上的问题。Thor揉了揉自己的鼻子，从随身的布袋子里捧出一把土来，他猛地把脸整个埋了进去，嗅吸着这故土独有的清香，然后感到浑身上下精神了那么点。然而就在他抬起头来准备快点搞定这周的食物，然后回自己的窝里去好好洗上一个澡再睡上一觉的时候他看到了那个男人，百年未见，但依然如同过去那般美丽。

美丽。美丽这是个很奇特的词，它不仅非常主观性，还具有欺骗性。Thor并不是个对这些文邹邹的东西有研究的吸血鬼，他只是单纯地觉得这个词非常得适合那个男人。对，那是一个人，不是什么吸血鬼，也不是什么变形者，而是一个人。让他产生这种极端奇怪的感情的第一原因不是对方的相貌或者气质，而是他自己也说不出原因的过敏反应的针对性消失。这个男人对他这个吸血鬼来说是美妙的，美妙得如同大海中的一艘救援船，用一种独有的名为希望的快感撩拨着他的神经。

而希望，希望这个词和美丽是相同的。

那时候在他第一次见到这个男人并享受于那跳跃脉搏下的汩动后，他贪心地对这个男人做了一点小小的标记。他将自己的血涂抹在了男人的脖颈上，但并未碰触到伤口。他不会转化他，他必须让这个男人保持人的身份才可对他有用，而同时他并不想将这个特别的猎物分享。吸血鬼是典型的阶级体系，他的血留在男人皮肤上的味道足以让其他同类望而却步。

但这个味道如今已经淡薄得几乎只剩下一点影子了，如果不是这次偶遇，他根本连循着气味追踪都做不到，这让Thor在欣喜中感到有些焦躁。百年前他和这个男人相遇后的生活一开始是令他满足的，他甚至为了延长那个男人短暂的寿命去学习那些奇怪的巫术。但那时候，就在他以为他这辈子至少能过得稍微舒坦一点的时候，族群的内部分裂让他不得不往北边退离，他没来得及带这个男人走，而重新夺得领地也已经是一个世纪之后的事情了。

遭受折磨后被给予的糖果比任何都要甜，Thor在调整了下自己的行头后就毫不犹豫地跟上了那个男人的脚步。

就像最开始的时候那样，那个男人并没有发现他，在锁上书店的门后去了趟超市，然后回到了自己的公寓。男人似乎忙于工作，他的晚餐很简单的只是一些豆类和肉饼，餐盘随手放在面前的一堆书上直到睡觉前才丢进厨房的水池。隐藏气息对于Thor来说如同呼吸一般容易，只要没有灯光，他即使处于毫无遮掩的地方也几乎可以做到隐形，这对于人类来说是件不可思议的事情，但正如人类制造机器帮助自己达成行动一样，吸血鬼不过是忠于开发自身的另一种极端。

Thor在等男人彻底睡去后走到了床边。那个男人背对着他睡在床的一边，明明是单身一人居住，但却似乎已经习惯给双人床留下一半的空间。男人睡着的时候并不是那种会乱动的类型，他就像一只安眠的雀鸟将自己埋进蓬松的被羽中在被褥中睡得昏沉，平缓规律的呼吸声如同催促的轻语诱使着Thor慢慢掀开男人的棉被露出那白皙的脖颈。他撑在男人上方，鼻尖蹭过对方的下颚确认着自己的所属权，然后他咬破了自己的手掌，手指握紧让微凉的血液涂抹在指尖，渗进指缝，在舔净自己尖锐牙齿上残留的血后他俯下身子让自己的唇抚过包裹着跳动心脏的起伏胸膛，再顺着血管攀上锁骨，最后停留在了柔软的颈侧。牙齿的尖端扎破皮肤的声音如同亲吻时吮吸的粘腻，血液染上唇舌的那一瞬间如同啜饮甘露。Thor染血的那只手扶住男人耳根的皮肤之时，拇指在脸颊上轻轻刮蹭。吸血鬼的唾液可以帮助愈合伤口而不至于杀死猎物，这让Thor无法克制地加重了力道，牙龈微微作痛，仿佛牙齿本身都在叫嚣着想要更加得深入，他渴望更多。

“Thor……!”

突然，从头顶传来一声短促的抽气声。

Thor抬起头来的时候感到了身下男人一瞬的颤动，还有那明显的吞咽的声音。他蠕动了下嘴唇，男人的那双因为震惊而开始变得愤怒的眼睛即使在黑夜中对于他来说也过于让他难堪。他就像从致幻剂中猛然回归现实一样，慌忙起身的时候感到羞耻和无所适从。

黑暗中男人沉默不语，而疼痛下的轻喘让Thor感到越发烦躁。

“Loki。”他低声叫唤着，带着讨好的味道。

但对方却因为Thor的声音捂着脖子上的伤口凶狠地眯起了眼睛，Thor清楚地看到他的嘴唇在颤抖，而藏在被子里的另一只手拧捏着床单发出了挤压下的刮擦声。

Thor是讨厌人类的，但唯有这一个，他们甚至姑且可以称为恋人。


	2. Chapter 2

Loki的目光在Thor身上审视着，然后他抬了抬眉毛。Thor看着Loki微微张了张嘴却再也没说过话，这个一向伶牙俐齿的人类在等着他先开口。Thor知道他欠Loki一个解释，但他在选择作为开头的词句上犹豫了起来。

总之应该先道歉，Thor想道，即使他有更多的问题想要得到解答。

百年中他一直在后悔，早在百年之前当他突然不告而别离开Loki的时候他就开始自责了，那样的行为对他的恋人显得多么得粗鲁并且不忠。但不幸的是，即使他并没有想过要丢弃Loki，可当他终于从局势中得以喘息想要再联系对方的时候，他却再也得不到任何一声回应，就像落入夜晚漆黑泥塘中的一颗石子，他的恋人在他离开以后也消失得无影无踪，甚至连寻找的机会都不曾给予。

Thor急迫地想知道Loki的想法，而似乎此时的Loki并不想给他这个机会。那个黑发的男人已经将目光中原本愤怒的成分掩去，换成了一副疏远的平静。Thor坐在床沿上，他看到Loki靠坐在床头后背几乎要紧紧地贴在上面，他不想和Thor接触的意图再明显不过。这种失落感开始充斥在Thor的心里，而混合着烦闷的情绪，他就像一只困兽一样发出低吟。而就连他最爱的血液的味道也开始和他作对，Loki脖颈上的伤口已经愈合了，但湿润的血液仍然沾染了大片的皮肤，混合着Thor的血液的味道本该散发出浓郁的香气，但此时这味道显得刺鼻。

Thor的手抓捏上对方后颈的时候，他看到Loki的眼圈泛红，抿着的嘴角下撇着，他不知道对方是怎样能做出这种几近无辜的表情的。

“Loki，我……”

“靠近点。”突然Loki说道，他的嘴角翘起笑容。

这让Thor紧锁起眉头，但他急急想解释清楚，于是真的更加用力地抓住对方迫使对方的上身向自己靠去。

在最开始的时候，Thor闻到了流淌于血管中血液的鲜活，后来热辣的刺痛感钻进了他的身体。他的心脏仿佛被紧紧抓住，让他喘不过气来，呕吐的感觉紧接着溢满他的喉管，让他说不出话来，而他的身体开始变得不受控制地抽搐着一头栽进了Loki身侧的被褥之上。他挣扎着移动着正在失去感知的身体，他的眼睛开始无法对焦，而朦胧中他看到了Loki一直藏在被下的那只手。针管从Loki的手上被随意地抛出，Thor看到他起身离开了床铺，他看不到Loki的脸，因为连转动头部都已经失去了方法。他只能听到对方像是解说一样的声音在空气中扭曲着。

“别担心，Thor。只是一点氯胺酮而已，虽然这个剂量让一匹成年马猝死也绰绰有余了。”

突然投下的刺眼光芒让Thor感到眩晕，他的大脑在燃烧着，而身体却在变得冰冷僵硬。

“你会像普通生命一样心脏衰竭，大脑受创死亡，但你们总能修复的，你不会有事的不是吗？”

Thor分不清Loki话里的意思，甚至连捕捉那些词语都变得荒诞起来。他想让自己寻找Loki的身影，但他不确定他的眼球是否转动。

他从喉咙中挤出了一丝难以识别音调的气音来。

 

Thor和Loki在分开前已经认识了将近六十个年头，而成为恋人也已经有五十五年。

他们的恋情并没有那些经典的怪物小说里的轰轰烈烈，反倒对于他们来说慢慢侵染上全身的彼此的气味才是最为深刻的牵扯。Loki是有些特殊的人类，但吸血鬼因为从不与人类生活而并不真的了解人类，只不过两者都是固执于自我的生物。

开始的时候，Thor并没有什么控制意识的超能力，但他想要Loki为他长期提供血液，于是他试图提出一个交易。Loki就像个普通人一样在看到Thor的獠牙的时候感到了惊讶，但并没有恐惧的成分，那时候他答应了Thor的要求，交换条件是能够成为这个吸血鬼的伙伴，没有友谊或者爱情的成分在里面，Loki要求的只是单纯的同行者的身份。

“别担心，我又打不过你。”Loki提出这个意见的时候正像往常一样坐在床头看一本书当作睡前读物，他看着那个翻窗户进来的吸血鬼抬眼这么说道。

而自负的吸血鬼并没有考虑太多，在第三次到访的时候答应了对方。一个年幼的猎物不足为惧，Thor那时候这么想道。

在第五年的时候，他们之间的界限模糊了。在他们认识的半年后，Thor以同居人的身份搬进了Loki的公寓。因为方便，起初他们是这么说道的，增加食用血液的次数从而减少一次吸食过量导致的休克对双方都有利。但几年以后当原先吸血鬼对和人类生活的抵触逐渐被抹平，取而代之的，Thor无法否认他开始沉浸在Loki的魅力之中。他在第一次对Loki产生情欲的时候感到惊慌，那时候他拒绝让自己吸食Loki的血液，因为那种感觉开始变得像是偷情一样罪恶，但是比任何时候都要浓烈。Loki对于他来说不再是希望，那是裹着糖衣的毒药，明知道会被族群鄙夷但脑中仍然无法停止妄想，Loki的味道已经刻进了他的脑子里。

然后Loki推了他一把，先跨过界限的人是Loki。

在他们相处的第六十年的时候，Loki参加了自己的葬礼。那是个很简单的仪式，执行人和参加者都只有他和Thor。他们把那个空荡荡的骨灰盒埋进了一棵白蜡树的底下的时候Loki主动亲吻了这个吸血鬼。那是一个相当愉快的亲吻，Loki的心情似乎非常得好，而Thor则感到了庆幸，并且在那个时候Thor也真正成了Loki唯一的家人。

在他们相处的第六个年头的时候发生了一件事。有一次Loki拿着包血袋在熟睡的Thor面前晃动。Thor趴在Loki的床上闭着眼睛动了动鼻子，那时候太阳还在空中挂着，连傍晚都不是，即使拉着窗帘Thor依然觉得那光线有些晃眼，他缓缓眨了眨干涩的眼睛，在看清眼前的血袋后又皱起眉露出疑惑的表情，然后他半眯着眼睛将目光转向了床边上的Loki。

“这是什么？”Thor口齿含混地问道。

“血啊，你不是最喜欢这个？”Loki笑着又把那个血袋凑近了Thor的鼻子。

而Thor则没好气地将那玩意推开说道：“吸血鬼只喝流动的血液，这东西只有那些抓不到猎物的乞丐才愿意喝。”说完，他磨蹭着转了个方向，让自己背对着太阳，而那样他看不到Loki的脸。

Loki在他身后发出了点唔哼的声音。

Thor昏昏沉沉地已经想要再睡过去了，他没听清Loki的话发出了嘟囔的声音。

而Loki则从床头柜里拿出了一把小刀来。Thor听到动静回过身来的时候看到对方割断了血袋上的软管，血液从软管中漏了几滴出来落在Loki的腿上和床单上。

“你在干什么？”Thor半撑起身子，他疑惑地看到Loki含住了软管开始慢慢吸食起血袋里的血液。红色的液体在软管中像是攀爬一样上升，经过那红润的薄唇之前短促地停顿了一下。Loki的喉结上下做着吞咽的动作，这让Thor突然有点口干舌燥起来。但没几口他就听到Loki猛地呛咳的声音。有些血沾在了Loki的嘴唇上，软管里剩余的液体则顺着他的手背染湿了他的袖口。Thor不明所以地坐了起来的时候，Loki起身走进卫生间将血袋扔进了洗脸池里。

“什么感觉？”Thor扒弄了两下有些凌乱的金发问道。

Loki边卷着袖子边抬了抬眉毛，想了想说道：“一开始觉得挺普通的，但后来有点反胃。”他从之前摆在床边的盘子里拿起一颗有些熟过头的草莓咬了一口想要洗洗嘴里的血味，草莓红色的汁液淌过他的指尖，停在了连接手背的关节上。Loki把剩下的草莓扔进嘴里坐到了Thor的身旁。

他说道：“Thor，你听说过没有，关于你们的传说有人说你们是复活的尸体，也有人把你们当成被诅咒的浪漫悲剧形象的代表。可事实上，那都不准确。十字架，大蒜亦或是流动的河水不过是编出来的故事，你们的心脏会跳动，血液会流动，器官正常，太阳的传说也只不过是因为你们像蝙蝠一样昼伏夜出的行为方式而导致的一种误解罢了。

“但有些他们也确实说对了，你们在和人类的联系上不只是外形上的特征，也包括你们必须以人血为食和保存故乡墓土的习性。”

“我不记得我在成为吸血鬼之前的事了。”Thor想了会说道，他凑近Loki，抓起对方仍然残留着汁液的手指顺着红色的印迹舔舐了两下。牙齿轻轻刺入了指腹之中，不疼甚至有些痒。

“但知道吗，有人开始羡慕你们了。”而Loki翘起了一条腿说道。

Thor半抬起眼睛哼了一声不以为意，他的舌尖开始在指缝间徘徊，像是要把不慎流入的血液舔弄干净，也像是在挑逗着。

“或者更确切的说，那是嫉妒。我们始终是不同的，你看，我即使有意愿想要效仿你们，但我的身体也会做出排斥反应，但你们不同，作为——“Loki顿了一下，转了转眼珠接着说道，“人类的另一种形式，当然，也有人将你们比作人类的兄弟，不管怎样，你们啜饮鲜血，从人类死亡的躯壳中新生，不老不死，拥有超越常人的能力，有人因此羡慕起你们来了，Thor。”

Loki交换了下双腿，他空余的手背抵着腮，手肘撑在膝盖上就仿佛在说一个无关他们的趣事一样说道：“他们想变成你们，Thor，世界改变了，机械取代了上帝，但人类自文明起花了数千年的时间从尸骨堆成的山中幸存至今而想要延长自己的寿命的愿望从未中断过，而你们的存在唤醒了居住在他们身体里的魔鬼。”

Loki是笑着这么说的，像是在念着什么戏剧开场的旁白，这让Thor暂时停下了动作，他松开嘴的时候尖锐的牙齿露了出来，Loki饶有兴趣地抿着嘴等着Thor的回答。

Thor有些不耐地让Loki那一大串话从脑海里快速过了一遍，思考这些让他感到头疼，但他抓住了自己有些在意的事情而对Loki说道：“那你呢？你也想成为我的同类吗？”

“我们都会死的，只是早晚问题。”Loki这么说道，“但虽然想这么说，不过我可并不是什么圣人或是看破生死的哲学家。你能满足我的愿望吗，Thor？”

但Thor并不能将他变成同类，于是在那年的下旬他送了Loki一个礼物。

他们在后年的时候开始准备搬家，因为他们衰老得极为缓慢的容貌。那个时候Loki消失了一段时间，他飞去了一趟亚特兰大。跟一个老朋友告别，Loki是这么对Thor说道的。

“毕竟以我现在的样子往后只会造成麻烦吧。”

Thor并没有关心对方是谁，反正对于他来说，除了Loki，其他人类都是一样的。

而后，他看见的转折点在百年之前的那个夜晚。

 

Thor醒来的时候眩晕感依旧，光线透过眼皮刺进了他的眼睛里，异常得灼热。

白天了，他意识到。然后是仿佛被包裹着泡进腥气的泥潭中的窒息感，他张合着干涩的嘴唇仿佛咀嚼粗糙的沙砾一般，但是他发不出声音来。他想要寻找Loki的身影，但胀痛的眼球像是生锈的机器一样嘎吱碾压着枯萎的肌肉。终于，当他看见坐在他对面的Loki的时候，他想要舒出一口气来，却发现自己几乎失去了呼吸的能力。

他的鼻腔里是他自己的味道，浓烈，但他的身体却像一具干瘪的尸体，Thor眨了眨眼睛，目光所及之处，所有的家具摔在了地上变成了一摊碎木，窗帘被撕扯，台灯被杂碎，连同他曾经送给Loki的那些礼物一起支离破碎。

此时Loki坐在他面前那张唯一完好的椅子上安静地看着一本书，好像与所有事都无关一样。当Thor对上Loki从书中抬起的目光的时候，他意识到，自己的身体被掏空了。

而Loki不再是Thor认识的那个Loki，他变成了一个尖叫着的恶魔。

“操你的！Thor！整整一百年！你把我丢在这地狱里整整一百年！你见鬼的还想要什么！”那只黑色的野兽穿着血迹干涸的睡衣赤着脚在地板上来回走着，他完全忘记踩在破碎玻璃上的疼痛，嗜血的恶兽将牙齿磨得作响，他再也无法伪装自己，他丢弃了自己想要漠不关心的面具狠狠地将自己手中的书砸到了Thor身上，“我为我们那可笑的爱情做了所有！所有！而你以为你用两句抱歉就能打发我吗！Thor！你从没想过我为你做了什么！从没有！你怎么还敢踏进这里！”

Loki像个疯子一样肆意谩骂着Thor听不懂的胡话，他的大脑因为那些尖锐的叫嚣而变得火辣的疼痛。他想喊Loki的名字，他想让Loki冷静下来。

而他的努力被一声门铃掐死。

Loki听见门铃的时候就像被勒住了喉咙一样定在了原地，发出了低沉的呜咽。他无不敌意地仿佛在看着仇人一样盯着声音的源头，而那铃声就像劣等的乐曲一样单调却不厌其烦地一次一次重复着旋律。Loki最终扒拉着头发，踢打着地板上的残骸怒气冲冲地将自己撞到了门边。

进门的是一个带着牛仔帽的蓄着棕色胡子的油腻的男人。

他走进Loki的房间看到Thor的时候吹了一声口哨，就好像他们很熟一样，揶揄地对跟在他后面的Loki说道：“说真的我不得不佩服你居然能想到给这个吸血鬼放血这招，你要知道，我之前遇上的那群自由猎手就像一群蠢蛋一样，甚至有人还以为给这些家伙的身体上插个狗屁十字架就能万事大吉了，你真是没见过那家伙被撕成碎片的尸体。”

男人摇了摇头笑道。

“闭嘴，快干活。”Loki的怒气从未消退。

男人咂了咂嘴，他从胸前的口袋里掏出一只烟来叼着，然后掰过Thor的下巴查看了一下吸血鬼的牙齿。

“真是个要命的好货！”他赞叹道。

“你可真走运，小子。这些家伙最近的价格涨得逮一只最普通的就够我们吃三个月的，而你手上这只我保证你至少未来几年都不愁什么了，我们要不二八分账吧，”笑脸在男人脸上堆出了几道发亮的褶子，他说道，“你需要我的渠道，我需要你的货，反正那群什么乱七八糟的博士疯子就算真拿这些吸血鬼研究出什么药来，好处也不会落在我们这些穷人头上，不如我们俩敲上他们一笔，在死前逍遥一把过过瘾。”

Loki闭了闭眼睛，他咬牙切齿地迸出几个字来。

“闭嘴，干活！”

男人叼着烟眯着眼睛笑了两声，以为Loki答应了。

于是他弹开了随身的旧皮箱，从里面取出一卷布来摊开放在了床尾一块还算干净的地方。

“这是什么？”Loki在看到从里面露出的东西的时候皱起了眉头，他睁大眼睛质问道。

“只是一点预防措施而已。”男人没回头地只是继续摆放着那些器材，“我们的习惯，你得先把他的牙拔掉才安全，天知道我们上次准备的口枷直接被那个吸血鬼咬成了一堆废铁，还连带死了三个人。”

“他们的牙不会再长的。”Loki瞥了一眼Thor。

“是的，是的，明明连核弹投到他们身上说不定都能复活，但牙齿就只有一副，丢了就没有了，这还真是有意思呢。”

男人兴致勃勃地拿起针管从一个密封的小瓶子吸出了一些液体，说道：“所以这些牙齿也比人类的要坚固得多，不用点强硬的手段还真是拔不下来呢。”他轻轻晃了晃瓶子，“盐酸，快速便捷，恐怕我们的吸血鬼以后只能靠那些血袋凑合了。”

“等等……”Loki的表情就像是被冒犯到了一样，虽然依旧愤怒但无措突然攀上了他的脸颊，他眯起眼睛却茫然地眨动着试图理清现在的情况，他的嘴巴张合着吞咽着，那是一副快要哭出来的表情。

接着Loki难以置信地发出了凶狠的低吼：“你在杀了他？”

男人眯着眼睛回头古怪地看着Loki，说道：“小子，你在同情他吗？”

说着，他站了起来，而空余的那只手探到了背后准备掏出那把别在裤腰里的枪来。

Loki发红的眼睛盯着他，又来回在男人和Thor之间扫视着，他因为Thor昨晚的渴求而失血过多脸色苍白，他的头发凌乱，浑身血迹，脚底的伤口在布满碎渣的地板上留下狰狞的血污，在阳光下此时如同一个恐怖的恶徒。

男人的目光停留在了Loki的脸上，他端详着研究着，接着突然一口将口中的烟啐到了地上拔出枪喊道：“天杀的上帝的婊子！该死的！你居然还活着！”

嘣得一声枪响，子弹擦过了Loki的肩膀，而男人却哭叫着摔倒在地，在他的腿上一把虎钳整只没入皮肉，刺穿神经，撞碎骨头。

咔嚓一声，男人的头被Loki扭断。

Thor在松开抓握虎钳上的手的同时咬住了男人扭曲的脖颈，他大口吮吸着然后将彻底死去的血液吐了出来。

“Loki！我们得谈谈！”Thor仍然虚弱，他坐在床上喘着粗气，用手背粗略地擦过染上半个脸颊的血液指着Loki说道。

“有什么可谈的。”Loki嘶嘶着跨过男人的尸体坐到了床边。

他现在倒是恢复理智了，Thor想道。

Loki背对着Thor，他不去理睬Thor。而他渐渐感到有什么在他的牙龈里钻动，像只虫子一样隔着薄薄的一层粘膜刺痒难耐。他以为有什么正在生长，像是要穿破他的血肉，撕扯声撞击着他的耳膜，但当他用手触上自己的虎牙的时候，什么都没有，一如往常。

Thor又在后面叫他了。Loki摇了摇头，将幻觉从脑中清除出去，然后咽了口口水说道：“有什么可谈的。”

他又说了一遍。

Loki回头的时候看到了Thor像是在猜测什么而介于怒气与不解之间的表情，于是他拧起眉毛厌恶地说道：“别想拿你那些可笑的想法对我做出什么裁决。”

“我信任你，给予你想要的，而你背叛了我把我卖给人类，Loki。”Thor咬着牙低吼着Loki的名字，即使他精疲力尽但那声音依然充满威慑。

但这就像刺入Loki神经的一把刀一样他猛地扑到Thor身上叫道：“我杀了他们！Thor！一个世纪前CDC有人想要你这个头领，而我为了你背叛了他们！你怎么还敢对我说这样的话？！我背叛了自己的族群，把自己的脑袋吊在通缉令上，而你把我像个垃圾一样扔在这里一个人跑得远远的！Thor！你还指望我像个婊子一样在这等你回来吗？”

“见你的鬼！你从一开始就蓄谋好的是不是！”

他们俩干瞪着眼睛，直到Loki因为肩膀的疼痛怒气冲冲地起身坐了起来。

“操你的！我抓到你的，你属于我，Thor！”

Thor一口咬在了Loki的脖子上，而Loki则揪住了Thor的头发，他掰过Thor的头，啃咬着Thor干裂的嘴唇，让Thor的牙齿划破了自己的口腔，然后血液在他们之间变成了一场争斗。

“操我，Thor。”Loki命令地说道。

而突然Thor冷静了下来，他脱力地靠在Loki的颈窝里，然后看到那些血液在Loki的脸上和泪水混合在了一起，终于他抱着Loki，嗅吸着对方的味道说道：“我回来了，Loki。”

 

他们从来都是固执的生物，被感情驱使，执着于自己想要的，没有谁比谁更疯狂，他们是相同的。

 

 

——

亚特兰大

美国疾病控制与预防中心（CDC）

 

当实习生Darcy Lewis急急敲开了传染病办公室副主任Jane Foster的门的时候，她的脸上面如土色。

“我们有麻烦了！非常非常大的麻烦！”她咽了口口水睁大了眼睛说道。

而从这时起，百年前Loki所念及的那段旁白所构建的舞台上，灯光开始投影。

演员在陆续出场。


	3. Chapter 3

Loki觉得自己现在身处的这个白色的浴缸如同棺木，他躺在里面，头枕着被拽下来的浴缸上的白色帘布，窒息感从他的肺传了上来，掐住他的喉咙。他感到了满足。

“Thor——”

他向两侧转动脖颈，但除了白色的棺材壁就什么也看不到。于是他向上看去，那双蓝色的眼睛好像在阴影下发着光，像是死前瞥见的牧师手中的经书。

Loki感到寒冷，体内的血液渐渐要被抽空，但他又因为愉悦而感到心脏发烫。

“Thor——”

“嗯？”这次他的恋人终于回答了他的呼唤。而血液从那副尖牙上滴落到他的胸膛，再顺着他红肿的乳珠流进腹部的沟壑，最后沁入他下身的毛发之中。

Loki闭着眼睛想要收紧双腿，但卡在他腿间，给他带来疼痛的那双大手则残忍地阻断了他的去路。

“Thor——”于是他干脆抬高自己的身体，将腿缠绕上恋人的腰际。他摩擦着自己，不知疲倦。

“再做一次标记。”Loki又一次命令地说道，“我想要你的血。”

上方的吸血鬼在短促的惊愕后皱起眉头，但他没有拒绝，尽管他此时身体虚弱。

Loki笑着张开嘴，舌尖舔舐着自己属于人类的小巧虎牙，发出细密的呻吟。他又挺着下腹往吸血鬼的身上蹭了蹭，在对方抓紧他的臀肉的时候让自己的后穴顶上那跳动阴茎的铃口。

“我从来没看过这样的你，Loki。”吸血鬼咬破自己的手掌，让血沾上他的手指，他说道。

“这一个世纪，我每天晚上与那针管和其中的药剂为伴。”然而，Loki却转眼间换做一副厌恶的表情如此回答道，“一个世纪前，在我的葬礼后，我回到亚特兰大去和我的那群同僚们做个结束。但没想到，真正给予我结束的人居然是你。”

“你还敢再提这件事？！我从来没想过你居然和我的敌人有所牵扯！”吸血鬼也发起了怒火，本该还算和睦的气氛在他一拳头砸碎墙壁上的瓷砖的时候毁于一旦。

可Loki只是盯着他，那双眼睛毫不示弱，又暗含深意。

最终Loki放下腿，打算坐起来，离开这个地方。

但吸血鬼，那个和他谈了快等同于人类一生的恋爱的Thor又怎会这么容易放过他。

Thor用沾满鲜血的双手捧住了Loki的脸，他将他钉在原位。那拇指大力摩擦着Loki的嘴角，他听着Loki因为痛苦发出嘶嘶的声音，看着他又忍不住地想要伸出舌尖舔过他的拇指，那上面的血的味道对他来说像是在散发着诱人的香气。

Thor不知道一个人能改变多少，也不知道Loki什么时候开始被血液所吸引。

明明只是个人类，又为何不愿甘愿做个人类。

一百六十年前想要与他同行的那个夜晚，这个男人又是在想什么。

Thor低下头吻住了Loki，让对方的舌头无法接触到他指尖的血液。

明明已经拥有不老的身体，又为何依然想要啜饮他的鲜血。

就那么想要变成吸血鬼吗——

Thor想道。

他的手一路下滑，顺着脖颈，避开他刚才啃咬出的伤口，掌心按压着胸膛，又穿过腰间。他猛地把带着他的血痕的Loki托了起来，让其腹部颤抖地抵住他的性器，而头部却依然被压制，脖颈因此弯曲，吞咽唾液时喉结的运动变得艰难，而似乎只有这样才能让Loki感到安心。

“我原本想要猎捕你，但我从最初见到你的时候就改变了主意，Thor。”稍许分开的时候，Loki说道，“那时候起我就做好了准备，你不必知道我原来的身份，那没有必要。Thor，你只要知道我得到了我想要的——也就是你——这点便可以了。百年前想要拿你去做那些不老之药的人类我可以将其清除，百年后如果有人还想要拔去你的利齿将你变成肮脏玻璃房里的畜生我也可以将其杀死，我早就不归属他们了。”

——既不是人类，又不是吸血鬼。

Thor蠕动了下嘴唇，但还是没把话说出口。他又开始亲吻Loki。

因为血液丧失而艰涩的身体，白得像是墓里的骸骨，但Thor曾经埋于这具皮肉之下的巫术又让Loki不至于轻易死亡。突然，他拉起Loki，抱着他走出这个家里唯一干净的浴室。Loki双臂环住Thor宽大的肩膀，腿缠住Thor的腰胯，弓着背将自己的头埋在Thor的肩上，只露出一双明亮的眼睛隐藏在散乱的头发下面。

Thor把Loki放在了床边，远离血污。他看了一眼地上的尸体，又回过头来说道：“我们搬家吧，去我那。”

他蹲下身来，吻了吻对方的膝盖，又说道：“我给你从北边带回了一个礼物，想着什么时候能再遇到你，你想去看看吗？”

Loki抿着嘴低头看着吸血鬼在他的大腿间吮吸出一个个吻痕，那红色的印记让他看起来有了些生气。他的双手不可控制地插入对方的头顶，将那因为他的报复而浸泡在血液中纠缠、打结、失去原本的金色变得黯淡的头发蛮横地梳开。

他注意到自己手上沾染的血迹，看到Thor的口腔包覆住他的阴茎的一瞬。那副利齿小心地避开柱身，但停留于猛兽口中的紧张感和刺激感每一次都让他颤栗。

“Thor——再深一点。”他唤道。

他想在Thor的喉口释放，他想看到Thor吞咽他的精液的样子。他们之间从来没有像是人类社会中的代表着约定的戒指这样的信物，那并不适合他们的身份，但他依然想拴住Thor，从里到外，竭尽所能。

Loki仰着头喘息着，脑中渐渐变得混沌不堪，但有根线从来没有那么清楚过。

 

 

——

Jane Foster在走廊里疾行，她穿过一个又一个的房间，往下踏入一层又一层的台阶，最终来到这个秘密的实验室。

有人寄来了一份鼠疫杆菌的样本。Darcy说这个包裹是在一大早就被放在了她的车里。

鼠疫，自古便伴随人类带来毁灭千万生命的灾难。

传播性很高，同时致死率也很大。

现代医学已对这种疾病有所对策，但并不是说就能对此掉以轻心。

Jane的心越来越无法平静，当Darcy告知她这个样本已被从普通实验室转出的时候，几乎是一瞬间一股不祥的预感弥散开来。

“这和我们所认识的鼠疫杆菌并不一样。”实验室的人这么说道。

“是变异？”

“不，我恐怕不是。”那人摇了摇头，即使被防护镜和口罩阻挡，依然可以感受到他绷紧的脸部线条，“寄来的包裹上真挂着鼠疫杆菌的牌子？”

“是的。”

“这个样本里的菌落虽然外貌和鼠疫杆菌相似，但在它的周围有一层奇怪的三层膜状物。这个结构我只在一个地方看到过。”

“这怎么可能！”Jane发出惊呼。

“Foster博士，虽然还需进一步检测，但有个猜测在我心里——虽然那听起来不切实际，但也许已经有人成功地将吸血鬼的细胞结构应用到了这些菌体上，我不知道他是怎么办到的，也不知道他打算做什么。”

灾难降至，Jane的脑中只剩下这一句话。


End file.
